


Calming the Beast

by KaiaKawaii



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiaKawaii/pseuds/KaiaKawaii
Summary: BDSM impact scene





	Calming the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited

A darkness came over her, familiar and yet strange. If you were to touch her, you would get the wrong end of her feral temper. There were only a handful of people who could be around her like this. It was times like these when she knew...she was better alone.

Restlessly, she paced. There wasn't much that could sooth the wounded soul, and it was hard asking for what she needed. She needed the release that only came with a good beating.

Staring at the phone, she thought about it. Should she? Would He come and help her out? Could He calm the beast within? Picking up the phone, she quickly dialed. One...two...three rings, and a voice. "Hello?"

Her heart on her sleeve, she asked him what she had been holding back. "Please beat me." Just that, nothing more. She didn't explain why, she didn't explain what was wrong...just a simple request.

Within an hour, He was knocking on her door. Opening it, she stood there in her tattered jeans and sloppy t-shirt. Her scarlet locks were up in a messy bun on top of her head. She ushered him in.

"Stop." The word froze her in her tracks, even as she went to get him something to drink. She closed her eyes, and when she felt his hands in her hair tugging her head back, she gasped, her eyes flying open with a slight glaze to them. Next thing she knew, her hair was falling down around her face. "That's better."

He instead marched her straight to the room. Moving silently and efficiently, he tied her to the ring in the middle of the room. It hung from the ceiling, just a hint of what could happen here. Her hands tied together, she was pulled so that she was tip toe and had nowhere to go. She was effectively tied to the ring, her arms were stretched above her head.

Music started, and he covered her eyes with a scarf. Devoid of her eyes, she listened intently to whatever she could hear. A click of metal on metal could be heard, and she knew...that was the swish of a knife.

Calloused hands grabbed her arms, pushing her where they wanted her. Her shirt came away from her body as the knife pulled at the material from under it. He cut away her clothing within moments, leaving her naked as the day she entered the world. The cool air across her skin prickled her skin in goosebumps, her nipples hardening. Standing there, she didn't utter a sound.

He came up behind her, and bit down on her shoulder. She gasped, and she felt a definite sexual tingle go through her body. Rough hands reached around her and handled her ample breasts, squeezing roughly. "I want to hurt you," came the voice she ached to hear. A delight went through her.

"Please...I need you to hurt me," she pleaded with Him. It was true. She craved those strokes, delivered by his hand. She needed the pain that would silence her brain. She needed that firm, sadistic and yet tender touch. She needed the freedom it would bring.

He stepped back and she whimpered, obviously upset that he left her. It was momentary though, as she felt the sting of the flogger on her back. She cried out, falling forward, before she could find her footing. His hand came down on her ass, hard, punishing her for losing her footing. He pulled her back into place, and bit her other shoulder, his eyes smiling contently when she cried out.

The mood was dark, heavily sadistic in that room. As the lashes fell, as the cries were heard, and the cane strokes reverberated through the room, the dance of give and take began. Each stroke he gave her took a little more of her pain away. Each caress reminded her that she was wanted, and treasured even. Everything else melted away. The stress of the day, her heartbreak, her anger and the pain, it all just went away. All that was left was her and Him, her at her most base self.

Tears were rolling down her face, as the welts highlighted every inch that could be seen. Just when she thought that she couldn't take anymore, she felt his mouth on one of the welts on her back. "Good girl, you were a good girl..." came his soothing voice. She felt a pride in herself...that she had pleased him with her submitting to the beating. He removed the scarf, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Sir," was all she said. He continued to kiss the welts, all over her tender body. He spent special attention kissing the ones on her breasts, pussy and ass, and ended by kissing the tears away.

"There, that's my girl," she heard as he released her hands. He pulled her into his body, and sat her down on the bed, curling her into him. She was sated, exhausted even, and it showed. He held her gently, as she fell asleep in his lap. Her lashes dark against her cheekbones, she showed a vulnerability and fragility that normally wasn't seen. There it was...that peace that always came after a good session. His job was done.

Holding her until she awoke, he kissed her head, and then softly her lips. "I'm glad I could help." With a smile on his face, he took his leave of her, telling her to rest, and to call him tomorrow. Agreeing, she watched the retreating profile of Him, her Top. Some days...she didn't know what she would do without him.


End file.
